


Serendipity

by Iraiza



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, vampireau, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iraiza/pseuds/Iraiza
Summary: Jongwoon is a vampire and a prince. He works like a puppet and does whatever he is asked or more appropriately ordered to do, he works hard so his little brother won't have to deal with the hardships. His friends are worried about him as Jongwoon works soulessly and does not care about himself, his friends wants the old Jongwoon back who was a hard worker and did his job but smiled a lot as well but now they don't see a smile across his face ever.Hyukjae is a university student who works here and there to get the money for his tuition fees. He wants to open his dance studio because dance has always been his passion. He lives together with a person who has taken care of him after his parents kicked him out.what will happen when the cold vampire meet the human dancer?!!
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Even though Jongwoon was a prince, there wasn’t much to do. The vampires of today are all modernized and co-exist with humans. Being a person from a royal family just meant to carry on the royal bloodline and the only thing that distinguished them from the other vampires was because of the pure blood flowing in their veins, this meant they held a higher position to the rest of their kind and were stronger but were of no means invincible.

The royal family of today had only one task to do which was capture and kill the rogue and other vampires who threaten their existence in this world. Humans are not aware of their kind, they are closer but they can’t give their identities out. All vampires are classified in terms of strength and power, and royal family keeps an eye out to all the vampires and what they are doing

The royal family rules are strict, they will spare no one, excuses aren't meant to be entertained and not even the King’s son would be spared.

If you fail your mission, you have to be punished. There’s an accessory which is more like a shackle and when you wear that, your whole body is on fire and you feel like someone is pricking you with thousands of needles all together. The pain is severe and you can’t even be in your senses, it drives you insane. 

The accessory drives your power away, the inhumane strength, the ability of sight and your hearing. Everything goes away and you feel like a puppet. All your senses are pulled away except one thing which is pain.

It is easier to get tortured then to be shackled, 1 hour of that accessory feels like a whole year has passed.

The king had to show fairness and because of the so-called fairness, not even his sons were spared. 

Jongwoon’s older brother had run away and Jongwoon had no choice but to face the responsibility which was shoved his way. But Jongwoon couldn't allow the same fate to be pushed to his younger sibling, as a result he begged his parents to let Ryeowook live a normal life.

His parents agreed but this burdened the poor soul who had gotten triple work to do. Jongwoon learnt very quickly, if he wasn't quick he would suffer.

He became cold and cruel but he was still the loving person and the sweetest to his close friends but that all changed 5 years ago.

Now, Jongwoon was cold, cruel and the saddest thing which his friends saw. He no longer cared about himself and he no longer put on a smile anymore.


	2. First Meeting

Jongwoon was assigned to hunt down a vampire who was out there killing humans, he saw the coordinates and went to find the vampire and be done for today and then can enjoy his time alone. 

But when he came closer to the place where the rogue usually went out to, he felt a sudden pull towards someone he couldn’t exactly understand why. Nonetheless, he left the uncomfortable feeling aside for now and focused on finding the vampire.

He was about to enter a pub where he heard noises on the backside of the alley and because he could hear better then the average humans, he knew what was going on

“Hey, gorgeous can’t you stay with me for today. I assure you, I will make you feel good” a man spoke who was molesting the other.

“No, leave me alone. Get off me.” the younger spoke out loud but clearly his voice was breaking and he seemed terrified.

I went closer to the area and saw a petite young man being held by the person. Initially I wasn’t going to interfere with the human’s affair but when I saw the other person forcing the younger man, I knew he was the person I came here to look for- a vampire-. I smirked because this made my task easier.

“You found me the trouble looking for you” I said and both men's attention was towards me.

“Who are you? Can't you see what i am doing? If you want him you can get him after I am done” said the vampire 

Clearly this person is more of an idiot than I thought.

“You should see who you are dealing with before you make assumptions about me.” I said while I let out some of the vampire aura and as soon as I did it, the vampire knew who I was and stepped back releasing the petite young man.

“W-Why are y-you h-here?” the vampire said.

“If you didn’t want to be apprehended you shouldn’t have broken the law.”

“What law? I was hungry so I ate. What was so bad about it?”

“Absolutely nothing. Look, I absolutely don’t care what you did or what you didn't do or even better why you did? I came here to do my job.”

“Right you are just a puppet.”

“If you're done, let's get this over with, I need to go back.”

But as soon as I took a step, the vampire had wrapped his hands around the human and had drawn out his claws and pointed it to the human’s vein.

“Take a step closer and he dies. You are still a royal, you can’t harm humans”

“You can harm him” the human eyes widened in fear more when I spoke out the words, he was more scared of my words rather than being held as a hostage right now.

“B-But even you won’t resist if you see blood” and at that moment, his nails drove to the human's skin and pricked it, a drop of blood flowing out.

And that was the moment where the vampire sealed his fate. I was in front of him the very next second, I pulled the human out of his arms and grabbed his neck.

“One thing you should never do in front of me” as I was squeezing the neck “Is never make a person bleed in front of me” I crushed his neck and the vampire scattered in the dusk

“That was your mistake.”

I hadn't noticed the human was still in my hold till I felt him trembling, I let him go and was walking out before he said.

“T-Thank y-you for helping me”

I stopped and took a look at the boy when followed me out of the alley.

“You are not going to ask me?” I said. 

The boy looked down for a second before he looked up and flashed the most precious smile I have ever seen and shook his head.

I leaned close and whispered, “So, can you keep it a secret?”

He blushed and nodded his head. inwardly I thought he looked so cute with him turning red.

“I will keep it a secret. I swear.” the young man said but whether I could believe it or not would be another matter. I smiled at him before I placed my hand on his forehead and erased the memory he just witnessed.

He blinked 3-4 times before he looked at me confused by my presence. 

“You were having a bit of trouble here, I came to help you” I said pointing to the alley.

He looked to the alley and wondered before he looked at me again and gave me his smile in response “Thank You!!. The man was harassing me, and i didnt know what to do, thank you for getting me out of there”

“Your welcome”

I could have erased his memory of myself but deep down someone was telling me not to do that.

“Are you new here? Are you here to visit the pub? I work there. Please come in, I will treat you.” he pleaded 

“I can't, I need to go” He looked rejected. “I will come and visit again.”

His eyes lit up and bit down a chuckle.

I walked towards the end of the street and as soon as I knew he was eyeing me, I jumped up towards the roof and saw the young man going inside the pub. I saw the scene before I went towards home.

***

On the other side, when the young man entered the pub.

“Hyukjae! Why were you late?” a beautiful man asked when he saw him entering.

“Someone was harassing me and ...”

“HARASSING YOU!! WHERE IS THAT MOTHER***”

“Hyung, let me complete the sentence first, someone saved me.”

“Oh” the man saw Hyukjae's face lit up at the mention “Are you falling in love hyukjae?”

“Hyung, no!!” he squealed.

The man burst into laughter.

“Hyung, don’t tease me. I don't even know the man’s name” he looked sad.

“So whoever becomes your knight in shining armour, you are going to fall in love with that person?” 

“Hyung!! That's not it”

“So was he handsome?” 

“He was the most handsome person i have ever met.”

“Yah, you brat!!” the man was going to hit his head before 

“Heechul hyung, you are pretty but not handsome” 

“You just saved your ass from getting kicked,” Hyukjae smiled.

“Stop showing me you smile and go to work”

He nodded and ran to the changing room.

After heechul saw him leave, his expression darkened, hyukjae may not have known but he knew, it was a vampire hyukjae came across because he could smell their scent and heechul wanted to know who this person was and he was going to see if this vampire was interested in his friend’s blood or was it something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!!  
> This is the first time I am writing a vampirexhuman au, so please bear with me. I got inspired to write a yehyuk fic 
> 
> Please comment, it will mean alot


	3. Meeting in the Café

Jongwoon went back to have some fun after the mission ended, he didn’t know why but that human awakened something inside Jongwoon which he just wanted that uncomfortable feeling to go away. He had no time for feelings.

Yes, it may be weird but he had his own apartment in Seoul and he went there to get some alone time and away from the other people from the mansion, his great enjoyment was getting far away from his people as he could before he eventually had to return back, he mostly would go to his house after his mission and stay there and just try to be normal for once even if it was far away from reality but Jongwoon wanted to stay within this dream escape as much as he could, (a vampire likes to be home alone) as he was on his way back to the apartment, his phone vibrated.  
He picked it up and 

“Hyung!!   
“Don’t scream wookie in my ear.”  
“Oh sorry hyung.”  
“So..”  
“Oh right, where are you?”  
“Going back to the apartment.”  
“So that means you are done with your mission. Okay, me and kyu are coming there”  
“Yah, just stay home.”  
“No, I know you miss me too. Hyung. See you in a bit”

He hung the phone up

Murmuring curses words under my breath, I want to kill Wookie. He wouldn’t die, so I could actually do it. Stopping right in front of the house and wondering if I going in would be a good idea or a bad one before I could contemplate furthur, someone opened the door

“Hyung, you are late!!” Ryeowook said who had just opened the door and stared at his older brother.  
“I didn't want to come”  
“Hyung!!. Don't be stingy. Come in”  
“Yah, why are you welcoming me in my own house and who gave you the key anyway?”  
“Kyuhyun had it”

Right of course it would be Kyuhyun. Though where is he?

“Jongwoon hyung” a figure entered the living area holding a bottle of wine.

“Kyu and drinks will never get old” I rolled my eyes.

“Because I like drinking and I don't get drunk”  
“You do,” Ryeowook said.  
“I do not”  
“You do”  
“I do not”

“Why are you acting like two years old, just drink if you want to. I am out of here”  
“But, hyung you just came back”  
“That’s exactly why I am leaving. If you are going to stay over then clean the mess while your at it”  
“We are not your servants” Ryeowook yelled.  
“No, you're my younger brother who comes here uninvited when I just saw you before leaving to get the rogue and right now you're coming to my house. So uninvited as you both are,   
Clean the mess, that’s how you earn your keep.”

“That’s not fair” Ryeowook pulled out his lips in a pout.

“Where are you going then?” Kyuhyun asked   
“I don't know, hotel. Will go somewhere. Just don’t ruin my house.”   
Jongwoon said this before he slammed the door behind and walked out.

Inside the room, Ryeowook faced Kyuhyun direction   
“I told you this was a bad idea.”  
“You still followed it, you could have said no your highness”  
“YAH CHO KYUHYUN!!”

Ryeowook looked back to the place where Jongwoon was standing and wondered where his old Woonie hyung went.

Jongwoon growled inwards of being kicked out of his own house right now, kicked wasn't correct he walked out on his own but the same thing.   
Ah what should I do now? He was wondering what to do before he came across a cafe, one thing Jongwoon hasn't changed was going to different cafes and drinking coffee, he was a total coffee addict.   
I wish vampires would drink coffee instead of blood, it would make his task easier and coffee is tastier than blood. Thinking that he entered the cafe and went to the counter to place his order.

“What would you like to have?” the cashier said  
“A vanilla iced latte”   
“It would be 3 dollars” I handed him the cash and went to sit on the table and wait for the drink.

After few minutes, a tray was put on my table but there was another item aside the coffee, I was going to tell the waiter it wasn’t mine before 

“It is you, I know my eyes weren’t playing tricks, can’t believe I met you again so soon.” I looked at the man, and it was the same person who was in the alley. “I wanted to treat you since you helped me out but I didn't know if we could meet again and I didn’t know who you were. So when I saw you entering the cafe and I took my chance”

The man kept talking and talking, he closed his mouth when he noticed I had not responded to him even once. 

“This is embarrassing if you keep ignoring me like that” the small man spoke clearly looking nervous.

I sighed and said, “You don't need to repay, I will just take the coffee.”  
“No, let me treat you. Do you like cream puffs”  
“No” I said, putting the words more harshly than intended.

The small man again closed his mouth and was wondering what to do next and his eyes were looking here and there, seeing his reaction I grabbed a fork and cut a piece from the cream puff and put it in my mouth and took a sip of the latte.   
The man’s face glowed up just from that, and he sat down in front of me.  
I raised my eyebrow at him, he looked flustered before he said.

“My name is Hyukjae. I am a university student and right now I have semester break so I am working here and there. What about you?” the man Hyukae asked me.   
I still didn’t answer and was just busy eating the puff and drink, I thought he would leave but when I was done I looked up and he was still staring at me.

As soon as he saw me looking at him, he brought his head down and started playing with his fingers 

Weird

I got up from my seat and looked at the direction of the man sitting 

“My name is Yesung.” I said before I exited the cafe, not knowing the man sitting in the seat had his whole eyes glowing because of the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gona mention the fact that i am gona be putting the best title names out there, so if everyone wants t suggest a worthy title name, plz do comment or if u can't then bear with chessy title name
> 
> Also plz do comment about the story <3


	4. Chapter 4

After Yesung left the cafe, he went to a hotel to crash but Kyuhyun appeared in front of him before he could book a room.

“What are you doing here? Did you burn my house?” I asked, preparing for the worst answer.  
“No, am I a kid?”  
“Are you asking me or telling me?”  
“YAH”  
“Don’t shout.” I said before pulling my hands away from my ears.

“Ryeowook asked me to find you.”   
I raised my eyebrows indicating him to continue.  
“You haven’t drank anything. He’s … er… worried.”

“How many times am I going to say this before you all get it. I am not drinking. Get lost now, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun closed his eyes before he spoke

“At Least come back to the apartment, Ryeowook will kill me.”  
“Like you are afraid of him.”  
“I am, he’s scary when he’s angry”  
“And I am not scared?”  
“No, you are worse but won’t harm me”  
“You're so cocky.”  
“Ryeowook will hate you if you do anything and you care about him a lot.”

I sighed why I even participated in this conversation but nonetheless I agreed and went back to my apartment.  
When i entered, ryeowook   
“Hyung, you are back!!” then Ryeowook turned to face Kyuhyun “Good job you found him”

“Yes, he has a good nose”   
Ryeowook chuckled with my comment and Kyuhyun threw a pillow at us and this led to a pillow fight between the two.

I had enough with these antics that I had gone back to the comfort of my own room. Finally free from them

I don’t know what is the worst hunting rogue or being a part of a kids battle.

I dropped to my comfy bed and pulled the blankets on top of me, exhaustion taking over. I went to a dreamless sleep or at least hoped it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!!

“Baby” I hugged the man from behind who turned around and smiled at me.

“How are you sweetie?” He said and landed a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Just work, I am tired” I snuggled close to the man’s warmth who reciprocated and led me closer, we stayed there for a while.

I was always cold but he has always been warm and I loved his warmth and always wanted to be like him but the more I stayed like that

I realized… he’s not warm, he’s not warm

When I looked up to see him, I saw him disintegrating in front of me. I tried to hold him,

“Yesung” I looked up to the man who made me feel home. “You are the reason I became like this.”

“No, wait… let me explain. Please.”

But it was of no use and I was left alone, I hated it.

  
  


I woke up from the nightmare panting hard, I tried calming myself down, breathing in and out. I felt like I was run over by a truck.

My whole body hurt, I stood up from the bed and walked out to the room. 

I listened for any noise but there was none, it seemed both of them have already left.

The more I stood in the apartment, the more it felt like someone was trying to strangle me, this was what we were supposed to share with, having enough with dealing with myself, i went out to the apartment and walked where my feet took me. It was aimless journey before

“Yesung Hyung!!!” a voice broke my concentration and then I realized I had come to the cafe from the previous night and there he was. 

The man came closer. He was full of smiles before it dropped when he saw me. 

“Hyung, what’s the matter?” a voice trailed with concern when was the last time someone was ever concerned about me.

“I just couldn’t sleep” not sure what else to say, the truth isn’t something should be said aloud.

He glanced at me for five seconds before he took my hands and intervened with his own and led me to the shape.

He pulled me towards the counter and then he spoke to the other person

“Donghae!! Give me a pancake, a waffle and two coffees.”

The man who was Donghae looked at Hyukjae and then me and then did the same thing over again before Hyukjae knocked at the counter to get his attention back and Donghae asked what coffee

“Americano for me” he then looked at me “Vanilla Latte right?” I nodded and he smiled and told the other the order but before pulling away and going towards a table.

Donghae whispered to his ears low enough for only Hyukjae to hear it but I wasn't exactly normal. “Boyfriend?” Hyukae turned to a shade of red. And I bit down a chuckle from escaping “You need to tell me what is going on later” 

Hyukjae just brushed him off and led me to the end table in the room, he sat across me.

“Hyukjae, how long are you going to keep holding my hands?”

When I said those words out, his ears turned red and he brought his hands back and looked everywhere but at me. 

“Can I still hold your hands?” The words did surprise me, no one really wanted to touch me.

“Aren’t my hands too cold?” I asked, genuinely curious as to why would someone want to hold an ice cold hand.

“It’s perfect!!” he yelled, causing the staff and the people who were sitting to look at him a bit before they went with their things, i thought Hyukjae would get flustered but instead he just stared at me ignoring the other states.

When I didn’t answer, he took my hand in his own again and replied

“You have cute and small hands even if they are cold, they are perfect”

I laughed and Hyukjae just stared at me.

“Do you normally get this excited and grab everyone’s hand and stare at them”

“I DO NOT.”

I laughed more and he was pouting but he didn’t let go of me. The food arrived and he started munching down and I really wasn’t in the mood for eating. But 

“Hyung say ah” and there it was a fork with a bite of waffle waiting in front of my mouth. 

I raised my eyebrows a bit but he showed it in my mouth.

“You need to eat and not look at the food” he said putting his gummy smile back on

I just stared at him and while chewing the food in my mouth, another bite was in front of me prepared as when I had stopped chewing the other one already, he did it and I let him. It felt nice to be taken care of for once.

When there was no bite waiting in front of me, i was a bit disappointed and 

“Hyung, it’s finished” I looked down at the plates and he was right there was no food. I was embarrassed 

“Hyung is cute!!” he said.

“Hyung, I need to go, my shift is starting soon and Donghae is going to kill me if I don’t come” he said while getting up and grabbing the now empty places. But before he left he turned around

“Can you stay here for a while if you are not busy then it’s okay”

“Okay I will stay.” His eyes sparkled and he went back to work.

During the time at the cafe, Yesung just stared at the man working, he noticed that Hyukjae would give smiles out to everyone and it was different from how staff treated the other customers, he saw when he struggled with cleaning the coffee machine and making a new one, after trying for a few minutes. He gave up and called Donghae for help - I suppose he was his friend-. He was cute with babies who came and they all wanted him to pick them up. I stared at him for a while before I felt something and I when I looked to see what that something was.

I got confused, why were they here?

I stood up from the table and turned to the direction towards the exit but I thought I should at least tell Hyukjae he was leaving, I don’t want to make the man hate me. So I went to the counter where Hyukjae was, for now there were no customers in sight but I knew he was busy.

“Hyukjae” I called out.

He looked at me, “I have work, I was just called so I need to leave. I am sorry for not staying”

“It’s okay, hyung. I know you would be busy but thank you for telling me.”

I smiled and went to the other side but i took two steps forward before 

“You will come here tomorrow right?” hyukjae said and his eyes shone with a little hope

I nodded and he waved back in reply.

  
  
  


I was happy to know I could see Hyung tomorrow, I was going to go back to work before a voice spoke to him.

“ _ Please go after him” _

I turned around and looked around to see who spoke but there wasn't anyone and i thought i am hearing stuff now.

_ “Please chase after him. Do not leave him alone” _

I looked around but there was no one who was talking to him

“W-who are you?” a little scared i asked not to loud, it was more of a whisper.

“ _ Do not leave him alone _ ”

Then I saw a finger pointing me towards the table where I had just eaten with Hyung. 

At that time when I thought it was about his hyung, I just ran out of the cafe. I could hear donghae yelling at me, he could kill me later but please there isn't anything wrong is it? Please just let it remain a delusional of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are rly appreciated!!


End file.
